The present invention relates generally to the towing field and, more particularly, to a multi-fit trailer hitch receiver assembly providing unmatched mounting versatility so as to allow multiple application use.
It has long been known to construct trailer hitches that are mounted to vehicles in order to allow the towing of trailers or the like. In recent years, such trailer hitches have been designed to include a central frame member or crossbar carrying mounting brackets at each end thereof for mounting the trailer hitch to the frame of the towing vehicle. The trailer hitches also include a receiver box having a rearwardly directed opening or cavity for the receipt of a hitch or draw bar that carries a hitch ball or other means allowing connection to a trailer. Examples of such a structure include the 35, 36 and 37 series Custom Receivers and Titan 45 series hitch receivers manufactured by Reese Products, Inc., the assignee of the present invention.
In recent years, vehicle manufacturers have offered not only an increasing number of vehicle options but also an increasing number of vehicle models. In order to avoid the manufacturing expense of custom designing and fitting a trailer hitch receiver to each such vehicle model or each model with each available group of equipment options, it is necessary to provide a single hitch receiver with unparalleled mounting versatility to allow mounting to multiple vehicle models and vehicle models equipped with various option packages.
One effort made in the prior art to meet this need is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,22 to Helber. This adjustable hitch assembly allows one to alter the span of the frame mounting points and/or the height of the main frame or cross member. The apparatus is, however, relatively complicated and includes a number of parts to allow adjustability while providing for the mounting of the main frame member. Further, a telescoping tubular construction is used and this introduces substantial play into the arrangement resulting in a detrimental loss in rigidity.
The present invention relates to a trailer hitch receiver with heretofore unavailable mounting versatility allowing the trailer hitch receiver to be utilized on a number of different vehicle models equipped with various equipment option packages including, for example, special exhaust and suspension systems.
Specifically, the trailer hitch receiver includes selectively positionable mounting brackets adapted to provide enhanced versatility when mounting the trailer hitch receiver to the frame of a towing vehicle. Further, these brackets are relatively low profile, single-piece components that are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use. Unlike telescoping tubular components that have a relatively wide profile, these mounting brackets provide the necessary clearance to fit in tight areas around vehicle components; and, as such, are more functional and suited to many more applications. While allowing the necessary adjustability, the brackets also insure a rigid connection.
Advantageously, the brackets of the trailer hitch receiver may be selectively positioned both fore or aft and inboard or outboard to provide relative adjustment in two perpendicular directions. This ability provides substantial versatility and allows the mounting of the trailer hitch assembly to a wider range of vehicles.
Additional advantages and other novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned with the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention as described herein, a trailer hitch receiver is provided including a main frame member, a hitch receiver box carried on the main frame member and a pair of opposed mounting brackets. Each of the opposed mounting brackets includes a first mounting arrangement that selectively secures the mounting bracket to the main frame member in a first position and a second mounting arrangement that selectively secures the mounting bracket to the main frame member in a second position.
Preferably, the main frame member includes a first mounting flange for engaging and holding the first mounting bracket and a second mounting flange for engaging and holding the second mounting bracket. Advantageously, the pair of opposed mounting brackets may be selectively mounted either inboard or outboard of the first and second mounting flanges. A notch is also provided in the peripheral edge of each mounting bracket. That notch provides the necessary clearance around the main frame member to allow the inboard mounting of the mounting brackets.
More specifically describing the invention, each of the first and second mounting flanges includes a series of anchoring apertures. Further, the first mounting arrangement preferably comprises a first set of mounting apertures while the second mounting arrangement preferably comprises a second set of mounting apertures a spaced distance from the first set. One or more mounting apertures may be shared by the first and second sets. Additionally, the apparatus further includes fasteners for securing the pair of opposed mounting brackets to the first and second mounting flanges.
Specifically, the mounting brackets are secured either inboard or outboard of the mounting flanges with the anchoring apertures aligned with the first set of mounting apertures in order to secure the brackets in the first selected position. Alternatively, the mounting brackets are secured outboard of the mounting flanges with the anchoring apertures aligned with the second set of mounting apertures in order to secure the mounting brackets in the second mounting position. Once the anchoring apertures are aligned with either of the first or second set of mounting apertures, the fasteners are secured through the aligned apertures in order to complete the connection. Preferably, the fasteners include bolts and cooperating locknuts. It should be appreciated, however, that other appropriate fasteners of a type known in the art may be utilized for this purpose.
Of course, it is the size and shape of the vehicle frame and the presence or absence of various equipment options that determine the proper desired positioning of the amounting brackets on the mounting flanges of the main frame member. Transverse or side to side adjustment is provided by the selective mounting of the brackets either inboard or outboard of the mounting flanges. Additional side to side adjustment is provided by the reversible mounting brackets. Specifically, the mounting skirts on the mounting brackets may extend inward, toward each other or by reversing the brackets outward, away from each other.
Fore and aft adjustment is provided by the selective mounting of the mounting brackets with the anchoring apertures aligned with either the first or second set of mounting apertures. Together, the side to side or transverse and fore and aft or longitudinal adjustment provided by the trailer hitch receiver of the present invention allow a great deal of versatility in mounting the trailer hitch receiver around exhaust and suspension systems of a towing vehicle. They even allow mounting in vehicles of different frame width. Accordingly, a trailer hitch receiver of the present invention may be conveniently and effectively mounted to a wide variety of vehicle models even when those models are equipped with a wide variety of equipment options or accessories. As such, the trailer hitch receiver of the present it invention provides multi-fit capability allowing its use for a wide number of towing applications. Of course, since one trailer hitch receiver meets the requirements of numerous applications, it is unnecessary to custom manufacture a hitch receiver for each such application. Thus, manufacturing costs are substantially reduced not only to the benefit of the manufacturer, but also to the ultimate benefit of the purchaser.
Still other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description wherein there is shown and described a preferred embodiment of this invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out the invention. As it will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments and its several details are capable of modification in various, obvious aspects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions will be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.